The Bigshot one-shot collection
by the bigshot
Summary: Just a collection of adult rated one-shots that I wrote during my free time. Originally meant to just cure my writers block, I decided to just post them, didn't feel right for them to just sit in my memory banks, never to be read. Expect Poképhilia and a whole bunch of lemons with little plot. Full disclaimer inside, do not read if your not over the legal age.
1. Disclaimer

**Hello folks, and welcome to my own collection of adult rated one-shots. Everything beyond this introduction will be short stories that I have created before I started writing or have and will write during my dry spells. These were meant to curb my writers block while keeping me at least a little active on the site.**

 **Now before I go any further, there are a few things I would like to make clear.**

 **1\. Do not expect this thing to be updated often. This is the result of free time writing and will not be my main focus.**

 **2\. These stories will have either straight or m/m pairings, maybe even futa pairings, depending on my mood. It's not that I have anything against yuri( female/female), I am just simply not good at writing them. Tried it once...did not end well.**

 **3\. I will pair Pokémon with Pokémon, human with Pokémon, and human with human. Please understand though, that if the human is male, he will always be top when paired with a Pokémon, don't like it, too bad, that's what I prefer to write.**

 **4\. I won't pair up the dex holders(Red, Green, Blue, etc.) or any of the anime character's, except maybe the female gym leaders since at least half of them have a very scary amount of sex appeal for a show meant for young audiences, then again so do the Pokémon,it's a catch 22 either way people.**

 **5.I might accept requests, depending on what said pairing is.**

 **6\. I will not post any adult rated stories with characters from any of my series stories, they hold a special place with me and I refuse to whore them out on this site.**

 **7\. DO. NOT. FLAME. ME! I understand if you have complaints, but that doesn't mean you need to be nasty about it. If you flame me I WILL REPORT YOU.**

 **8\. No nitpicking, that kind of shit pisses me off to no end. I am aware that there are sometimes errors with writing style, or I don't always have my facts totally straight, but if it isn't blatantly obvious, please either say it in a PM or keep it to yourself. No one likes an asshole or a grammar Nazi people.**

 **9\. Every submission, just like in the title, will be a lemon with very little plot. Not your fancy, then go on and go, won't hurt my feelings.**

 **10\. The most important rule. If you are under the age of 18, or whatever your legal age is in your nation or province, please do not read. I am not responsible for anything after you hit that next button. You have been warned.**

 **Now that this short little disclaimer has been posted, I am content.**

 **I think that's it. I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Lucario(M) x Delphox(F)

**The very first one shot I made before even the other two. The length I wasn't too proud of, but this is what really started me off, so I kind of just left it alone for sentimentality reasons. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" Quick Delphox, use Flamethrower!" The young trainer yelled, prompting the Fox Pokémon to launch a pillar of fire out of her wand, aiming to burn her opponent, who easily dodged the attack and delivered a devastating counterattack as the Pokémon slammed a Bone Rush into their gut. The attack sent the fox flying back, making her skid along the ground until coming to a stop in front of her trainer, swirls in her eyes.

"Delphox, no!" He yelled, kneeling down next to his Pokémon with a revive already in hand. "Don't worry girl, I got you."

" _Thank you Master"_ she said, accepting the revive and slowly picking herself back up to her paws. She smiled at her partner before turning to look at the one who had beaten her. The Pokémon returned her gaze with a stoic expression, it's arms crossed while it's blood red eyes remained passive.

"Great job Lucario, you're the greatest!" A young lady exclaimed, running up and hugging her partner from behind, earning a smile from the Aura Pokémon. She didn't notice her opponent as he walked over to her with a small smile on his lips.

"You beat me again Heather, congratulations" the boy said, raising his hand up towards the now named Heather, she eagerly took his hand in hers and gave it a friendly shake.

"Thanks AJ, but I can't take all the credit" she replied, moving her hand over to her Lucario to give it a scratch behind the ears, earning an appreciative growl from the Jackal. AJ nodded and copied the girls actions, giving his Delphox a good scratch.

"One day we'll beat you, won't we girl?"

" _Of course we will master."_

" _Won't be anytime soon if I have anything to say about it"_ the Lucario said, it's voice deep and masculine. Delphox raised a brow and crossed it's arms while grinning at the smaller Pokémon.

" _Its only a matter of time before you two slip up, and then all the glory will be ours."_ She exclaimed, getting a chuckle from the male as the two continued to converse with one another while their trainers exchanged the prize money.

"Lucario, Delphox, come on you two" AJ called, gaining the duos attention as they turned to see their humans walking off towards the Pokémon center. The Lucario looked up at the taller Pokémon before turning back ahead and moving to catch up with his trainer.

" _Come on Delphox, sun's going down in a few hours"_ he told her, getting a nod as she followed behind the group.

" _Since when are you so worried about being out in the dark, that's the only time you train."_

" _I'm still sore from that last gym battle, I haven't fought another of my species in many years, first time fighting a mega as well."_ He replied, rubbing his arm before looking back at his friend, only to see her doubled over on the ground. _"Delphox!"_

He quickly moved to support her while looking her over for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, he continued to simply hold her up while she grunted and whined as jolts of pain shot through her gut. The pain had lasted only a moment, but it felt like an eternity for the fire type.

" _Are you alright ?"_ He asked her after she was finally able to stand up again, but kept his hold on her. She nodded, unable to form any kind of verbal response besides her own heavy breathing. His eyes showed concern for his friend, but he nodded nonetheless, helping her along the road towards the Pokémon center.

'Oh Arceus, why do you torture me.' She nearly cried, keeping a paw over her lower abdomen as her eyes watered from the pain. She knew what was happening, and she fully expected it to, having had to go through the pain of her heat every season, but each year it just seemed to get worse.

" _I can still sense that you are distressed, are you sure you are alright?"_ AskedLucario once again, watching her closely. She nodded again, despite knowing that she was far from alright right now. He bit his lip, but dropped the matter for now, knowing she would tell him when she was ready.

"Hurry up you two!" Heather shouted, oblivious to the situation going on behind them.

' _Coming!"_ Both Pokémon shouted, quickly moving to catch up to their trainers, eager to finally get some rest.

 **3 hours later**

"Its only getting worse" She whispered to herself, near tears as she tossed and turned under the covers of the shared room. She sighed quietly and threw off the comforter of the futon and slowly making her way out of the room, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid waking her teammates.

She silently exited the room and walked down the hall, passing through the nearly empty lobby with nothing but a dozing Nurse Joy behind the counter. The feeling of cold tile was replaced by warm soil and grass as the air around her cooled down considerably, the humans walls no longer separating her from the cool autumn air.

Not a soul was out tonight, leaving her completely alone as she walked through the town. It was dead silent, so quiet that even her padded paws were audible as they thudded along the road, the crunch of stones and dirt was soon replaced by the crinkling of soft grass as the human buildings were replaced by trees and the silence was broken by the sound of bug types chirping among the canopy.

She sighed and closed her eyes, her ears twitching as she focused on the sounds of nature, trying to take her mind off of the burning in her loins. Ever since the first time she was in season, her heat seemed to grow worse and worse every passing year that she went without a mate. The last few previous years was at least somewhat manageable. Sure she was in pain, but at least she could bare it, this one though, was on a complete different level.

" _I just wish there was someway to make it stop._ "

" _Make what stop_." The Fox Pokémon immediately pulled out her wand, branch alight as she quickly twirled around and aimed it directly at the one who intruded on her alone time. When she saw who it was though, she immediately dropped her guard, knowing she was in no danger.

" _Nothing Lucario, I'm just talking to myself"_ She answered, stashing her stick back into her robe before turning back around and moving over to a fallen tree, sitting down on the old log with her paws clasped over her lap. Lucario blinked, pushing away from the tree he was leaning on and moving to sit next to his friend, looking up at her with a worried look on his face.

" _Are you sure everything is alright, you have been acting very strangely for the last few days and your aura has been all over the place."_ He replied, moving a paw to lay it over hers. _"You know I'm your friend, there is nothing you need to hide from me."_

'If only he knew' She thought, looking off towards the small stream that layed inches from where they sat, trying her best to keep herself under control.

" _Its nothing you need to concern yourself over."_

" _Delphox, I am your friend, we've been with each other for the last three years, ever since we first met at Sycamores lab, I'm allowed to concern myself over you because you would do the same for me."_

She knew he was right, she would most definitely have been worried sick over him, just like she was when Professor Sycamore brought him to his lab as a Riolu, battered and broken after enduring months of abuse with his old trainer. She was the one to help him open back up, actively refusing to set foot outside of that lab without him by her side. She had disappointed a many a trainer by denying them the right to train her.

It wasn't until the Riolu was ready to have a trainer again, having found a way to cope with the trauma of his past, that either of them left that building. They hit the jackpot as well, seeing as the day he was ready, a young boy and girl walked through those doors, eager to start their journey together.

Sycamore knew about the bond his two canine Pokémon shared and saw this as the perfect opportunity to let the two explore the world without having to be separated. Needless to say, all parties were overjoyed by the decision, and they were still as happy could be to this day.

" _Please Delphox, tell me how I can help you"_ Lucario pleaded, letting his head rest on her shoulder while he hugged her tight to him, being careful with his chest spike. The fox sucked in her breath before biting her lip, knowing that there was only one way he could help her, but her nervousness kept her from voicing it immediately.

" _There...is a way you can help me Lucario."_ The aura Pokémon's ears perked up before he looked up at her, his ruby eyes looking right into hers.

" _Please tell me, I want to help."_

'This is it.' She sucked in a breath, knowing that it she said this, there was no going back.

" _Mate me."_ Lucario's eyes shot open wide in surprise as his breath caught in his throat, his heart suddenly beating a mile a minute.

" _W-what?"_ He asked her, making sure he was hearing her right.

" _I'm in heat Lucario, the only way for you to help end the pain is if you mate with me."_ She clarified, looking down at him pleadingly while her arms wrapped around him and her hand clasped behind his back, bringing him closer to her. _"Please...It hurts, I don't know how much more I can take before I snap."_

Lucario was frozen in the spot, not really knowing how to react. It took him awhile until his wits returned to him and he was able to move again. He bit his lip while a blush formed on his muzzle, the scent of her heat finally reaching his nostrils.

" _Alright."_ His answer clearly surprised the fire type, her eyes opening wide while she looked down at her friend.

" _Wait, r-really?"_ She asked, receiving a nod in response.

" _Well, I did promise I would help you any way I can"_ he told her, looking at her with a smile on his face.

She could hardly believe it, he had actually agreed to mate with her, and she was not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

She placed a paw on the back of his head and pushed his head close to hers, bringing his muzzle right against her own. Both of their eyes slowly closed as their paws explored each other, Delphox refusing to let him break the kiss when he tried to pull away. The fighting type cupped her rear in her paws and picked her up before leaning her back on a nearby tree, her legs wrapping around his waist soon after.

Lucario pulled back and touched his nose to hers, looking deep into her eyes while they both panted. Delphox placed her paws on his shoulders, pulling his waist closer to hers. They both gasped as their lower bodies touched, the heat radiating off of her making Lucario bite his tongue to suppress a moan.

" _Are you ready?"_

" _Do it, claim me as yours."_ He needed no further encouragement before pushing himself into her moist cunt. They both moaned as he slowly entered her, the Jackal laying his head on her chest while she kissed his head and nuzzled his ears.

" _Its finally happening."_ Lucario's ears twitched again at the almost inaudible exclamation. He looked up at her to see her looking back down at him with a warm smile while her paw came up to let his head.

" _Go on love."_ He nodded before readjusting his hold on her and started to slowly pull out, leaving only his tip inside of her tunnel, and swiftly pushed back in. She hissed as the mixture of pain and pleasure assaulted her while holding onto the aura Pokémon tightly. Lucario repeated the process, progressively getting faster as her gasps and moans tickled his ears.

" _Can't tell you...how long I've...wanted to do this"_ Lucario said between gasps. Delphox smiled and planted another kiss on his muzzle.

" _I can...say the...same...Lucario."_ She replied and touched his nose to hers again.

" _I love you."_ They said to one another before once again connecting their muzzles as the sounds of their love making grew. Delphox pushed herself from the tree and brought them both to the ground, placing her paws on both sides of his head as her heat took over, making her ride him for all he was worth.

" _Oh Arceus Delphox!"_ He moaned and grabbed her hips, bouncing her on his lap while thrusting into her, his knot bumping her entrance.

" _Lucario!"_ She suddenly shouted before slamming herself down into him, pulling his knot into her and locking the two together. Lucario growled as his feral side took over, making him slam into her with short jabs, unable to pull his knot out of her, but still made the fire type nearly scream after each thrust. A whole new heat entered the fox as her inner fire was cooled by the virile seed of her partner as he came inside of her, not a drop escaping as he filled her with what she craved.

" _Oh Lucario...thank you love"_ she said, tears of joy filling her eyes while she hugged the male tight to her, rolling them over so they were both on their side, pulling his head to her chest while they both released ragged gasps, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their sexual highs.

" _Didn't last long did we?"_ Lucario chuckled, hearing a giggle from his new mate before feeling a paw digit trace his chest, directly above his spike.

" _Well, I'm not all that tired, and the night is still young."_ Lucario raised a brow as a smile grew on his lips and he leaned in for another kiss.

" _Well then, let's get started."_

* * *

 **Still can't believe this was where I began...brings back memories. I know the lemon isn't all that drawn out, but this was my short and sweet faze. I still enjoy these little one shots, but they are slowly dying people. Next time you see a good one-shot, give it some extra attention. They don't get as many views as these regularly updating multi-shots because they can easily fall into the back burner, despite sometimes being some of the best stories on this site.**

 **Remember, if you liked it, punch that fav button.**

 **I'll see y'all next time.**

 **Bigshot, out.**


	3. Arcanine(M) x Human(M)

**Now this one, I'm actually proud of. There aren't that many fics where a human tops a male Arcanine. I've only found one, and I wanted to add my own to the mix for anyone with that preference. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Heavy paws anxiously battered the ground as light yellow eyes scanned the area, looking for any immediate threats while a small fire crackles in the background, casting a soft glow that illuminated the forest around it.

"You can relax buddy, nobody's gonna find us here."

The large canine glanced back at the young human male that it called it's trainer, but immediately looking back ahead to continue its watch. The human sighed while shaking his head, turning his attention back to the pot held above the flames, occasionally stirring its contents while he whittled on a stick for no reason other than to curb his boredom.

"You ever think I made a mistake doing what I did all those weeks ago?" He asked his Pokémon, on my hearing a small grunt as his answer. "I mean I know we saved all of those Pokémon, but I didn't really think about the consequences."

He couldn't help but laugh as the memory of his parents constantly chastising him for acting without thinking, wondering what they would say if they saw him now. On the run from some shady organization after busting up their Pokémon smuggling operation. Everyone involved with that attack was forced to go on the run, knowing that the gang and local law enforcement, which just so happened to have most of their officers on the gangs payroll, would not hesitate to kill them on site.

"To be honest with you Arcanine..." He started, placing the stick on the ground before crossing his arms and looking up at his partner, "I'm scared."

Those words finally caught the Legendary Pokémon's attention as he turned to look at his trainer with a soft and caring gaze he reserved strictly for his human. The fire type stood back up to its full height and made its way over to his friend, glancing at the ground as he walked, catching sight of various items strewn around the campsite, catching site of a trainer ID that read 'Nate Richard' in bold black letters, no doubt the same thing that thousands of people are seeing on wanted posters around the region.

" **Arc** " the large Pokémon softly barked and leaned down to softly lick his partners cheek. He glanced up at the Arcanine before leaning against the canines larger frame, resting his head on the thick chest fluff.

"I don't even want to think about what the others are probably going through."

" **Nine Arcanine** " he replied while nuzzling the boys head. Nate softly chuckled and scratched the Arcanine's mane, making it let out a pleasured growl in response.

"Least I got you with me, right buddy."

" **Canine** "

"Thanks buddy...want to try?" The large Pokémon nodded and watched as his trainer stirred the stew pot, scooping up a hearty chunk of meat and offering it to him, which he instantly accepted. "How is it?"

" **Ine** " he quickly answered, a large grin on his muzzle.

"Good thing I made plenty for us both then" he chuckled and scooped out a good portion for his partner and himself, both of them finishing it off in little to no time at all. Nate set his now empty bowl to the side and let his eyes rest on the fire for a moment before laying down and snuggling up close to his partner, trying his best to warm himself during the cold winter night.

"Should have bought a heavier coat" he grumbled, making the fire type chuckle before a large paw pulled him closer to the Arcanine.

" **Arcanine** "

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just so pitiful" came the humans sarcastic remark while he listened to his Pokémon laugh at his misfortune. "Whatever, I'm gonna try and get some sleep, you should try and get some to". He advised the Pokémon, despite already knowing that the canine would probably be up for the rest of the night.

"Goodnight buddy."

" **Arcanine"**

* * *

The fire had long since burned out, but Arcanine still refused to let sleep take him. He refused to let his guard down while his trainer was in any sort of danger. The boy had raised him since he was just a tiny Growlithe, always providing for him and protecting him while he was weak. Now he was bigger, stronger, and able to protect himself and his trainer for a change.

Evolution didn't change anything else about him though, he was still that fun loving puppy Pokémon that loved his master. Over the years that he lived with this particular human though, that love grew until he didn't just love his trainer, but was in love with him.

He knew about the humans and their laws against such a relationship, which is why he kept his attraction hidden from his beloved human, only dropping a few, subtle hints that he realized were most likely impossible to interpret as anything but platonic.

"Arcanine, are you still up?" The Pseudo-legendary looked down at his trainer as he picked himself up off the ground. He didn't even need an answer or to even look at him to know the answer. "Who am I kidding, or course you are."

" **Arcanine** "

"No, I didn't get very much sleep actually, I guess I got to much stress going though my system" he sighed while rubbing his eyes. He sat down on a nearby log, unzipping his jacket and slipping it off along with his shirt, trying to cool off after sleeping so close to a fire and a fire type at the same time.

The boy didn't seem to notice the eyes glued onto him as Arcanine looked at each of the scars that decorated the boys back, recounting the story behind each of them. He felt the subtle sting of the guilt overcome him, knowing that at least half of those was his fault in some way.

" **Canine Arcanine** " he growled and walked up behind Nate, licking his scars and nuzzling the back of his head. The trainer chuckled and hugged the firedog around its neck, nuzzling him back.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up buddy, Arceus knows I need a laugh right now."

" **Arca** " the dog swiftly pounced on the boy, easily bringing him to the ground where he was immediately assaulted by a flurry of licks and affectionate nuzzles. The now giggling human tried getting the canine off of him, but the fire types heavy weight easily kept him pinned to the floor.

"Hey, Arcanine, knock it off buddy, that tickles" the boy choked out between laughs while his partner kept up the assault, not relenting for even a moment, determined to make his friend happy. After about a good five minutes of his torture, the Arcanine eventually let up and allowed his human to finally suck in breath to refill his aching lungs.

" **Arcanine nine canine**?" The fire dog barked in an asking tone, the sly grin on his muzzle showing his joy at seeing his friend smile.

"Yes boy, you really cheered me up, but you could have at least held back with the drool" he answered, wiping the saliva from his flushed cheeks. Arcanine shook its head in the negative, leaning down to deliver one last lick on the boys neck, expecting another chuckle from the action, but a laugh was not what he got. A blush formed on the humans cheeks while his eyes opened wide in surprise.

" **Ine**?"

"Nothing!" He's quickly replied, turning his gaze from the fire type. Arcanine tilted its head and narrowed it's eyes slowly, giving the boy another experimental lick on his neck, getting the same reaction as the boy moaned ever so softly.

"Please stop doing that Arcanine" he quietly requested, embarrassment clear in his tone as his hands crossed over his lap. He did not stop though, licking him in the same area until the boy was back on the ground with Arcanine standing over him. Their eyes locked and Nate noticed the faint blush that tinted his Pokémon's furry cheeks. "Arcanine?"

The dog didn't look like he had been listening while his breath hitched, his mind trying it's best to fight his desires. Nate was equally flustered as his heart nearly beat out of his chest while the temperature around the two seemed to slowly rise.

Neither made a move for a good minute, until Arcanine decided to break the tense stalemate by slowly bringing his head down and planting his muzzle on the boys lips, his desires finally conquering his hesitance. Neither of them blinked as bright yellow met dark brown as silence reigned and neither moved a muscle. This time it was Nate who moved first as he slowly brought his hand up to the Pokémon's cheek, prompting it to raise itself back up and lick the humans forehead.

"Arcanine" Nate breathed, only getting a soft nuzzle in response. Hands slowly traveled up and over the large canines sides, eventually landing on his haunches.

" **Arcanine nine** " the fire type growled softly, saying his trainers name in his own language as he leaned back down to give his human another soft kiss. Their was little hesitance this time, the Pokémon knowing exactly what he wanted and trying his best to show just how much he truly loved the human he called his master.

Nate really wasn't prepared to even respond to his partners sudden advances, struck completely by surprise, but by the time he was able to regain his bearings, he was already returning his friends affections, softly petting the larger Pokémon while he pressed back against his warm muzzle.

Five minutes later, the two had separated and Arcanine planted his forehead against Nate's, his paw holding the human against him while said human ran his hand through the thick chest fur and another holding the back of the Arcanine's head against his own.

" **Canine** " the Pokémon barked before pawing at the boys pants. He had already come this far, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try and take it farther. He wanted to relieve his human of the stress that had been plaguing him for these last three weeks they've been on the run. The sound of a button snapping and a zipper going down reached his ears, making them twitch as he pulled his head back and planted his paw on the humans chest, pinning him to the ground

" **Nine~** " he growled with a smile as he looked over the human, trailing his paw down his chest, tracing the line of his biceps and abs with one of his claws before licking the scars that also decorated his front.

"Arcanine" the boy gasped, unable to form a sentence while under the larger Pokémon's careful teasing. The paw slid down to his waist as teeth softly grasped the humans jeans, slowly bringing them down and pulling them off one leg at a time, taking his shoes and socks off in the process, rendering his human completely nude, save for his underwear that still remained. Arcanine grinned and softly licked the bulge that was currently pitching a tent in the boys boxers, earning a soft groan from the teen.

" **Arcanine**?" The boy swallowed his nervousness and slowly brought his hands down and slid off his boxers, the Arcanine watching with rapt attention. With the undergarments thrown to the side, the Pokémon could finally lay eyes on his trainers naked form.

" **Ar** " he softly growled while nuzzling the boys head before leaning his head down to softly lick his trainers front, slowly trailing his tongue down until his face was inches from the boys manhood. He peeked up at his trainer once more before licking the very tip of his member, listening to the boy moan as he kept up his assault.

"G-good boy" Nate moaned while petting his Arcanine before softly pushing the dogs head down and pushing his member into the dogs eager muzzle.

Arcanine allowed his human to lead him, softly licking the penis inside of his mouth while the teen softly humped into his warm muzzle. Arcanine's eyes slid closed while the smile on his muzzle grew.

He had imagined this situation thousands of times, but now it wasn't just a dream, he was finally able to make that fantasy real. He was so overjoyed that he couldn't hold back the happy growl that escaped his throat, making the boy moan even louder than before. He felt his partner tense up as the pungent taste of his partners precum traded his tastebuds, showing just how close he was to the end. He quickly pulled away from his trainers crotch, denying the boy his release. The boy whined as he was blueballed, the canine shaking his head and nuzzling the boys cheek before turning around and raising his tail while looking back at his trainer with eyes half lidded.

" **Arcanine**."

Hands softly rubbed the dogs flank, trailing down to softly grab those soft furry cheeks, making the Arcanine moan quietly as his chest lowered to the ground, leaving his rear raised up to give his human full access. He felt the human softly cup his balls, rolling the twin orbs in his hand while a finger softly played with his hole, causing a moan to escape as he felt a single digit slide into his tailhole.

Arcanine's tongue fell out of his muzzle as a second and third finger joined the first, loosening him up before another groan escaped his muzzle when the human grabbed his cock and started jacking him off, making him softly buck in the humans hand.

" **Ar-Arcan!** " He barked, looking back at his human with pleading eyes and a blush on his cheeks, his breath coming out in ragged pants. Nate nodded and pulled his fingers out before grabbing his haunches and standing back up to line himself up with the dogs hole.

"Are you sure about this buddy?" The boy asked, receiving a nod from the Arcanine before he looked back ahead and layed his head back on the ground. The human swallowed thickly before resting the head of his member on the dogs pucker, slowly pushing himself into the large canine. Arcanine gasped and whined while he felt his rear open up to accommodate the welcome intruder.

" **Arca...arca...arcanine!** "

"Oh Arceus" Nate gasped, his grip tightening around the Pokémon's waist as he hilted the whole six inches in his partners tight rear. "Tell me when your ready bud."

Arcanine gritted his teeth, clawing at the ground as the pain in his pucker slowly faded and, after a few more calm moments, Arcanine looked back at his trainer and nodded for him to continue. Nate nodded back and slowly pulled himself out of his Pokémon, feeling the cold night air on his prick before pushing back into the Pokémon's warm tunnel.

"So...tight" Arcanine heard the boy mutter, making him smile as he let his eyes close, feeling that spear split him open and jab his prostate just right. He growled an pushed his rear back, meeting the humans thrusts as his tongue fell from his muzzle, his bushy tail tickling his trainers chin.

" **Arca-Arcanine** " he muttered before lifting himself back up and pushing back rather forcefully, causing Nate to fall flat on his back with Arcanine following him down and letting his rear fall onto his partners lap. The fire type looked back at Nate, a grin on his muzzle as he rotated on his humans lap, moving to place both his paws on both sides of Nate's, his thick red rock rubbing against the boys slender belly.

Arcanine leaned down and locked his muzzle around the boys mouth, licking the boys lips, trying to gain access. His lips parted, allowing the broad, smooth tongue of his Pokémon to bat against his smaller one, his hands coming up to cup the Arcanine's furry cheeks.

The larger Pokémon lifted himself without breaking the kiss, starting to bounce his rear on the boys lap. With each smack of the humans hips against his own, a spurt of pre cum shot out of him, adding to the ever growing puddle in the boys bellybutton. A soft hand suddenly wrapped around the large doggy cock, making Arcanine whine as he was pleasured from both ends.

"Ar-Arcanine...I can't"

" **Arcanine** " the Pokémon told his human, urging him on as he sped up his bouncing, starting to thrust into the hand that was stroking him off. Nate met his Arcanine's bounces, thrusting faster as he sat on the very edge of release. Arcanine broke off the kiss as his head lifted back up to the sky, his tongue lolling out of the side of his muzzle before he buried the human shaft deep inside of his hole and lifted his head to the sky, howling as his cock twitched and shot out his load, covering him and his lover in his own cum.

"ARCANINE!" Nate shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling the almost painful grip of his Pokémon's walls, finally driving him over the edge as he released deep into the fire type, painting his inner walls white while hugging the Pokémon's chest, burying his face in the Arcanine's thick, cream colored fur.

Both of them looked at each other, love showing clear in their eyes as their breaths intermingled, both of them sharing another kiss while Arcanine pulled the human rod from his ass, moving to curl his larger frame around his trainer, licking and nuzzling the boy as Nate sidled up against his Pokémon's chest, cuddling the warm fire type.

"Thank you Arcanine...I really needed that" the boy told the Pseudo-legendary, getting a happy growl as the Arcanine continued licking the boy, moving down to lick him clean of the mess the Pokémon had caused. "So I gotta ask, how long?"

" **Arcanine Arc Arcanine** " he replied, drawing four lines across the dirt. Nate smiled and gave his partner another kiss, getting an appreciative growl from the canine before Arcanine broke away and tucked his lovers head under his chin, moving to completely cover him in his silky fur.

"I love you Arcanine."

Oh how long Arcanine had waited to hear those words, his heart feeling light as he cuddled the boy, letting his eyes drift closed to finally get some sleep.

" **Arcanine** " he smiled. While it was true that they would still need to hide, he was confident that he and his trainer would escape this corrupted region, to live out the rest of their days together as true lovers.

His wish had finally come true, and he could not have been happier.

* * *

 **Not to confident about the end, but it is what it is.**

 **Anyway, remember to hit that fav button.**

 **I'll catch y'all next time.**

 **Bigshot, out.**


	4. Lucario(M) x Zoroark(M)

**Hey guys, I'm back with another one-shot. This time I'm focusing on a pairing that you can find almost anywhere on Fanfiction, but this one is different because Lucario is finally on top, to where I believe he rightfully belongs. I might actually turn this into another one shot series of its own, mostly centering around Lucario dominating everybody.**

 **I want to make it like that simply because Lucario topping is my fetish and I find it severely lacking on Fanfiction and pics, and since I can't draw worth a shit, I'll do the one thing I can do, and that is write.**

 **Hopefully others enjoy the story and I might make that series idea if I make a few more one-shots with Lucario.**

There are some people in this world that rise with the sun, whether that's for work or they simply desire to be awake when day breaks. Others tend to snooze the morning away, mostly because of things as simple as exhaustion or laziness. This goes the same for Pokémon as well, though for sometimes completely different reasons, such as them being nocturnal or to simply hunt their favorite prey.

Lucario wouldn't classify himself as either of these, but his entire team, including his trainer Marcus, thought otherwise. They had all made an unspoken agreement that he was not to be woken up at sunrise, lest things turn...violent.

They knew he was not a naturally violent Pokémon, and for a fighting type, that's saying something. However, for all the patience the jackal had, it seemed that he was a completely different Mon when he was tired. That's why his trainer reserved the job of waking up said Jackal to whoever recently messed up enough to warrant punishment.

That honor was normally reserved for one certain fox Pokémon who had a knack for pulling pranks and naturally causing trouble. Not that the Zoroark really minded all that much, he had done it enough times to learn how to avoid the Aura Pokémon's tired swings that could still cause quite a bit of damage thanks to his natural body strength. After maybe the fifth time he woke the Lucario and escaped the room without any bodily harm, he had basically volunteered to do so from now on, to which no complaint was raised.

That's also how he had gotten as good at sneaking around as he is, far surpassing the natural abilities of other Zoroark thanks to his daily trips in and out of the Lucario's choice of resting places, which usually happened to be right next to his trainer's bed, curled up on a blanket on the floor. He used to sleep in the bed with the boy, but that was what led to the human discovering the Lucario's tendencies when awoken by someone else.

Tonight though, the jackal went away from his usual tendencies and elected to sleep in the nearby woods, far enough for him to not be disturbed by any humans, but still close enough to hear his trainer's voice if he should for him, should the need for his presence arise. This is what granted Zoroark the opportunity to actually sneak up on Lucario, who was currently resting on a sturdy tree branch.

Lucario tended to be quite the heavy sleeper, much to the relief of his team and only his team, for anything else though; he would be up in a heartbeat, which confused his trainer greatly. Even Lucario didn't quite understand it himself, but no one really questioned it, especially sense it made him easier to not wake up.

The fox capitalized on this strange occurrence to sneak closer to his target and leap onto the tree branch just below where Lucario was resting, stealthily pulling himself up onto the same branch as the canine, stopping once or twice when the branch made even the slightest sound of protest. He eventually found himself leaning directly over his teammate, smiling softly down at him and slowly closing the distance between them to place a small kiss on the canine's muzzle. A small grunt left the Lucario before his eyes softly fluttered open, letting his ruby red irises meet the soft blue of the dark type above him.

"Evening love" the fox said, planting another kiss on the canines muzzle while the Lucario leaned up slightly to reciprocate the actions of his lover.

Their team thought that Zoroark held a special place in the heart of the Lucario, thinking it to be the only explanation for the fox to be able to wake him up without receiving injury, but little did they know about the pairs true relationship.

The two were caught by Marcus at virtually the same time, the difference in time between their capture separated by mere seconds. They grew up together, lived together, and slept together, basically spending almost the entirety of their lives side by side. It was only natural the two would develop feelings for one another, but the team remained ignorant of their relationship, much to their amusement, especially when the teams Mienshao would hit on Lucario while Zoroark watched from the side, laughing at his mates embarrassment.

The two separated after a moment, Zoroark gently nuzzling his mate while moving to straddle his waist, black spiked paws coming up to hold onto his hips.

"Any reason your waking me up" The Lucario's rough voice questioned, leaning up to set his back against the tree. Zoroark gave a husky chuckle and leaned down to capture his lips once more, tongue prodding at lips which quickly parted to allow entrance. The two wrestled for dominance while the fox gently glided his paws over his mates tan furred chest, Lucario's own paws moving from his hips to cup his lovers plush lower cheeks.

"Am I not allowed to enjoy a night with my mate?" he replied, kissing along the jackals jaw before resting his forehead against the others, earning a pleased rumble from the Aura Pokémon, that rumble quickly turning into a soft growl when the fox's hips began to softly grind into Lucario's lap.

"Besides" Zoroark began, slowing his grinding and once again kissing along Lucario's jaw, moving along past his cheek and down the neck of his lover, making his way down until his muzzle tickled the Lucario's sheath, his paw coming down to gently cup his plump sack. "Listening to Mienshao go on and on about you really made me pretty...antsy."

Furred lips touched the canine's sheath, a feather light touch that softly trailed down until his nose was buried in the others sack, inhaling the musky scent of his mate.

"She's at it again huh?" he asked with a chuckle, which turned into a moan when Zoroark placed a single soft kiss on the Lucario's blue furred balls.

"Oh yeah," another kiss that trailed slightly further north at the base of his sheath, "goes on about how she'll win you over after this next gym battle"

"I'm surprised you haven't gone off on her yet." Lucario's paw came down to rest on the Zoroark's thick mane, petting the fox's head while he rumbled in satisfaction, rewarding the affection by taking the tip of the canine's sheath, lightly suckling on the opening to coax the decadent treat contained inside.

"Why would I, watching you squirm with that blush is way to entertaining" He mumbled, digging his tongue inside the sheath and forcing it back to get at the glistening red meat he so desperately craved.

A soft gasp was the only thing Lucario was able to offer in reply, his attention not totally devoted on the one currently jamming his growing length into his muzzle with practiced expertise. Zoroark softly chuckled at the jackal's reaction, having done this many times before yet still able to render his mate speechless with hardly any effort. It definitely helped when he could fit the entirety of the Lucario's seven inch length down his throat without so much as gagging.

"Dear Arceus..." Lucario breathed, his paw softly pushing Zoroark's head down, helping the dark type bob on his prick while he offered a soft murr of delight, letting his mate use him while he reached a paw down to tickle at his own growing arousal, his fox hood standing just an inch shorter that Lucario's, not that he minded since he knew his preferred position.

He was naturally a more submissive creature, having a pretty shy demeanor when he wasn't playing pranks or generally just being a nuisance. His evolution didn't seem to lessen this trait either, his attitude turning even more timid after having gained a stronger grasp of his illusions, usually choosing to hide behind a persona of whatever species he so chose, be they human or Pokémon. Lucario, on the other hand, was much more assertive than most of his team, his quiet gaze holding an air of command he held ever since he hatched.

Marcus usually trusted him to help make decisions when he wasn't sure, even having him devise strategies for him when the human was stumped by a peculiar challenge or battle. This led to him becoming the unofficial leader of the team whenever Marcus wasn't around, to which the Lucario accepted without complaint. He was the dominant in almost everything he did, which suited the dark type just fine, if his moans and the jerking of his unattended yet swelling cock was any indication.

Lucario's paws trailed down from Zoroark's head, softly resting on the vulpine's grey furred cheeks, before he forced the fox off of his cock and looked down at him through lust filled eyes. Zoroark knew that look all too well, and didn't offer any complaint while he brushed his furred body against the other, his rear once again resting on his lovers lap.

Lucario wasted little time, practically burying his face into his mate's thick chest fluff, softly biting at the vulpine's sensitive nipples while his paws went back to that plump rear, spreading the grey furred cheeks and nestling his erection between them, letting them fall closed around his length. Zoroark shifted his legs, softly rising up and down to work the meat between his rear, occasionally feeling the tip kiss his tail hole, but not quite allowing entrance.

A growl reverberated from Lucario's throat, his paws once again settling on the fox's hips, lifting the larger Pokémon up off of his prick and leaving the dark type to hold himself for but a moment before lowering him back down onto his lap, Zoroark offering a single soft purr at the feeling of the tip of his mate's erection poking at his tail star.

"All yours love." That was all Zoroark needed to hear before he lowered himself down onto his lovers lap, his pucker offering little resistance before the tip slipped in, quickly followed by the rest of Lucario's inches until Zoroark was set back into his lap with only the knot keeping the two separated from one another.

"Oh I missed this" Zoroark sighed, resting his head on top of the aura Pokémon own, claws coming up to hold onto his shoulders while he softly grinded against that fleshy bulb. Lucario grunted, but otherwise remained silent while he kissed his lovers neck, earning a small giggle from the dark type before slowly rising back up off his lovers cock. Zoroark let out a small whine at the feeling of emptiness as he rose further up until the tip once again kissed his entrance, before practically slamming back down onto his mate's lap, earning a pleased gasp from the canine below.

Another gasp followed the jackals, but this one much louder than his own, the landing having caught the fox off guard after having gone so long without a proper reaming. He actually needed a second to catch his breath, his walls no longer as loose enough to handle the girth as well as they did a few weeks ago.

Lucario waited patiently while Zoroark adjusted, gently petting through the grey fur and moving down to play with the fox's sack. This earned a moan from the illusion Pokémon, his muzzle coming down to tickled one of the pointy ears below him, offering a small nibble on the tip before his tongue trailed down towards the base and back up again.

Another growl escaped the Lucario, sending a shiver down Zoroark's spine and a clench of muscles on a certain organ, making the growl turn into another moan that only persisted when he began to softly bounce on the Pokémon's lap.

The two met in a kiss once again, their moans muffled by tongues as they once again wrestled for dominance, which Lucario allowed Zoroark to have this time, letting that soft tongue pass his lips and explore the aura Pokémon's mouth, his bouncing never slowing while Lucario helped him along.

The fox's cock, having not been touched even once, jerked once before the cock inside of him practically jabbed his prostate on his way down, making him moan loudly before white shot out to cover Lucario's stomach, matting the fur and making the fox blush while staring at his mate.

"Have to work on your stamina love." Lucario chuckled, picking up the Pokémon still in his lap and leaping down from the tree before lying back down with Zoroark under him. Grey furred arms crossed over his neck while similarly colored legs crossed over his back, getting a pleased growl from the canine before he shoved back in.

Both gasped and moaned while the speed of the jackals thrust slowly increased, the sounds of muffled slaps echoed throughout the forest. Zoroark smiled up at his mate with half-lidded eyes while the jackal was lost in his own little world of pleasure. The big knob of flesh the Lucario called a knot bumped against Zoroark's opening, eager to find entrance into the hot confines of that rear.

Zoroark's legs helped him along; helping the Pokémon thrust harder and harder while Lucario's arms wrapped around his mate, mindful of his chest spike even in his lust addled state. The dark type kissed the Pokémon's closed eyelids, nuzzling him while his still hard cock spat out another wad of cum, this one managing to land all the way up on his own face.

"Claim me Lucario" Zoroark breathed, followed by a moan when Lucario sped up his thrusting until his hips were little more than a blur while the two kissed once again. After nearly a minute of Lucario's brutalizing thrusts, that fat knot finally forced open Zoroark's walls and buried itself in that tight heat, making Zoroark let loose a scream that was drowned out in Lucario's mouth. Jet after jet of thick white painted Zoroark's walls while Lucario kept thrusting through his orgasmic haze, making the dark type let loose a third shot of his own, nearly causing him to pass out in pleasure.

Zoroark's walls were practically drenched by the time Lucario's balls finally ran dry , leaving a comforting warmth in the dark types stomach, which his clawed paw came up to rub it softly, a contented smile on his face. His eyes closed and his smile widened when his mate's tongue tickled his cheek, helping to clean up whatever cum managed to find its way on his muzzle.

"Fuck I needed that." Lucario said with a grin, kissing his mate once again before resting his head on Zoroark's chest, snuggling into that thick fur while Zoroark's arms moved to wrap around the Jackals back, pulling him closer. The chest spike did slightly dig into his stomach, but he didn't mind much, it was a small price to pay to be able to hold his mate so close. His muscles clenched around the knot locking the two together, testing just how tight that seal was, making Lucario offer another moan at the stimulation to his sensitive cock.

"Maybe next time we'll let Mienshao join in" Zoroark chuckled, earning a small laugh from his mate before his chin rested on his chest, his eyes now on the dark type currently looking down at the other.

"Can't imagine what she's say when she catches me balls deep in that tight ass of yours," he muttered, making the fox let loose a laugh that echoed throughout the woods before he calmed down and let his head rest on the grass, softly rubbing the Lucario's back while his eyes slid closed and his consciousness left him with a contented smile on his face.


End file.
